


Tour Bus Baby

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, On the Road Again Tour, Tour Bus, Zombie Fans, birth scene, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are both eager to welcome their baby into the world, but this is not the way they want to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bus Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

There is nothing better than being on stage. The energy makes your heart thump a little faster, the joy of the fans is contagious to you making it impossible to not smile and if it weren't for my big belly I would be dancing around the stage with the other guys.

Me walking around is a challenge, dancing is a big hell no. I am stuck siting on stage my legs dangling over the edge as I sing along with the others my free hand resting on top of my belly where it seems my baby seems to be enjoying the music as well. My little baby kicks out here and there, their feet making my skin stretch strangely and on occasion I am left a little breathless. I pause often needing to catch my breath, but one of the lads are always right there to cover for me.

Harry and Louis periodically come over to check up on me, but Niall is never far off. He hovers over me or sits down next to me. He'll massage my back or shoulders in between songs and gives our baby lots of loving rubs trying to get her to calm down a little.

I have to frequently stretch and twist this way and that. At certain times I even just flop back onto my back in hopes of reliving some of the pain, but all this did was make for a rather embarrassing struggle to get back up. There was a lot of fans cooing and giggling at that. I'll be seeing it online for months to come.

By the time the concert is over I am beyond thrilled. My body aches, my feet are so swollen I had to take off my shoes and I am exhausted. I just want to curl up on the bus and take a very long rest. 

We slide into our dressing rooms anxious to slide out of our uncomfortable concert clothes and into some much more comfortable clothes. 

"Do you need some help there, love?" Niall asks chuckling as I try to slide off my jeans twisting this way and that trying to move around the giant beach ball of a belly. 

"Yes," I sigh rubbing my cramping belly, as yet another Braxton Hick hits me for the fourth time tonight.

Niall unbutton and unzip my maternity jeans tugging them down around my ankles before helping me out of them as well. I unbutton my dress shirt pushing on my belly a little as I reach the bottom part. 

"Your tummy is so cute. Look at that little belly button," Niall laughs running his thumbs over my belly button and down along my sides. Our daughter kicks out at him in greeting making me groan.

"You're get her all excited cut it out. I want her calmed down so I can actually sleep tonight," I shoo his hands away before waddling back over to the couch where my t-shirt and sweat pants wait. I tug them on with the aid of a wall for support. 

After dressing Niall takes my hand leading the way out to where to the other lads are already waiting. 

"Bad news, there is a huge group of fans out around the back, so straight to the bus, lads. No pausing for photos or autographs especially with our slightly handicapped member. We don't need to be taking any unnecessary dangers right now," Paddy orders giving me a reassuring smile as I snuggle in to Niall. 

Security surrounds us as we head out into the darkness. There are cameras flashing at us, blinding us a little with the sudden brightness. We give polite waves and smiles, but don't pause for even a second. 

My Braxton Hicks don't seem to be letting up at all and as another hits my breath hitches. I grab onto Niall's arms, curling one of my arms protectively around my belly as I try to breath through the pain.

"Liam? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Niall asks his voice frantic as he grips onto me his hands going around me helping to support me.

"We need to keep moving, a large group of fans are pushing their way over here," Paddy orders coming over to my other side.

I nod in understanding and take a step forward, but as I do another pain hits nada along with it comes some liquid gushing out of me. 

"Please tell me that wasn't your water," Niall pleads grabbing my arm as I take deep breaths through my nose.

"Sorry," I whimper tears stinging my eyes. I don't get the chance to reply as I am being swept off my feet by Paddy. We hurry the rest of the way to the bus where Harry and Louis are already waiting. 

Paddy lowers me down onto one of the sofas before slipping back out and closing the door behind him. 

"I'll get some blankets, towels and pillows," Louis disappears in search for needed things to make me comfortable. Niall settles down beside me entangling his hand with mine as he breaths with me through my pains.

"Liam, how long have you been having pains?" Harry asks his hands press down along my belly. 

"Mm.... on and off all day. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks. Why aren't we moving yet?" I whine as Louis returns at my side. He props pillows up along my back and head helping me sit up. A towel is placed under my bottom and blankets draped over the top of me. 

"I have some bad news. Driver says that there are way too many people out around the building to even attempt leaving. We're going to be stuck here for at least an hour. How are you doing Liam?" Paddy's voice makes me glance over to the door where his head is poking in concern in his eyes.

"In a lot of pain, but I'll make it," I assure him as I take slow breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"I'll check to see how far along he is and text you," Harry promises rubbing my thigh gently.

"Alright, lock this door behind me and keep the windows shut. You might also want to close the curtains so no fans can peek in. I doubt this is something you want online," Paddy warns before slipping back out. 

I watch as Louis and Niall rush to the doors and windows making sure they're locked while pulling down the curtains. 

Harry carefully pulls down my pants and boxers leaving me exposed in the middle of the living room. 

"Sorry about this. It's going to be kind of awkward," Harry warns his own cheeks flushing over the idea of where his fingers are going to have to go.

"It's okay, just promise no pictures," I laugh lamely making him smile a little before draping another blanket over my bent knees and disappearing beneath the makeshift tent.

Niall quickly returns to my side grasping my hand. He kisses my forehead giving me his big smile, a smile that he reserves only for the people he loves the most.

"Um... Louis get a warm tub of water, some baby clothes, a diaper, some string and scissors. This little girl isn't waiting. She wants out NOW," Harry's face drains of color and I can feel my heart twist into knots. Niall squeezes my shoulders kissing the top of my head reminding me to breath as my breathing hitches.

"How long do we have?" I ask pulling myself up a little as more pillows are propped up behind me to have gravity help move my baby out. I wrap one of my arms around my belly taking deep breaths. 

"I would say maybe an hour or two. I don't know a lot about labor, but this baby is only a couple of cementers away from needing to be pushed out," Harry replies as I take deep breaths gripping onto Niall's hands. 

I try to get comfortable, cuddling up against Niall's chest as my baby girl slowly makes her way out of me. 

Outside we can hear the sounds of fans screaming. This doesn't scare me at all, but when they begin to knock against the windows.

"Why are they so close? How are they even getting so close?" I ask frantically hating how the windows rattle around us. 

"I don't know, try not to think about it. You need to just focus on the baby and you," Harry encourages me, but off to the side there is Louis. His eyes are narrowed in anger as he watches the windows shake. Eyes peek in through holes and cameras flash. The sight of one camera being so visible through the curtains that Niall pulls the blankets down over my lower half making sure that I am covered.

At the open door to where the driver is there are fans crawling onto the bus cameras shinning down inside. Louis hurries over slamming the door shut while also flipping the bird to those that peek through.

"Just got a text from Paddy. There is something also wrong with the bus. We're not getting out of here for a good two hours," Harry announces after a quick glance at his phone.

"I-I don't think the baby is waiting two hours," I whisper as another contraction hits me making me actually scream from the pain as it intensifies. 

"Looks like it's just us. We'll do this, no worries," Niall speaks up panic in his voice as he holds onto me tears running down his cheeks. This is not at all what we had planned on when we thought about our daughter's birth. We had expected to be in a hospital surrounded by family and pain killers, but all I get is a lousy couch, a duo of panicking friends, a terrified boyfriend and a mob of crazy fans out side. 

As I fight through my contractions Niall lets me sip some water from a bend straw, that I am so happy that we have on the bus. Louis turns the TV on in hopes of distraction from the pain, but even funny home videos are not cutting it. This pain is horrible and makes me feel as though my entire insides are being twisted and are flexing in ways that nobody's body should. 

The pounding on the glass combined with the pain, is just making extremely pissy. It has gotten so bad that in my frustration I had Louis open a window a crack and dump ice cold water on anybody standing out front. Screw them if the call us rude for it, or slander us in the media. They are being rude ass people for surrounding our tour bus and not allowing us to leave. Fuck them and their shifty rudeness. I love our fans, but this kind of crap just pisses me for it is dangerous and just plain stupid, so I say dump water on all their heads.

"Liam, it's time for you to start pushing," Harry instructs as Niall helps me rise a little further up and my legs are spread a little further. 

As soon as my next contractions hits I push down with Niall's soothing voice in my ear as I push with all my might. 

I can feel the pressure of the head there, but it doesn't seem to be moving at all.

"Keep going, Li. She's being a stubborn little one," Harry orders making me groan, but I take another big breath and push down.

Still nothing.

By the time my fifth push has come and gone I am hysterical. What if I can't get her out? Will she die? Could a hospital still perform a C-section? What will happen to me?

"Liam, breathe. It's okay. She has moved a little. A couple more pushes and her head will be out," Niall encourages me after peeking in between my legs.

I nod shakenly and grasp onto his hand before pushing down again. 

There is more pressure, but the most glorious thing happens. Her head slides out!

This is the encouragement I need. I keep pushing and breathing, and screaming, but my little girl is slowly making her way out.

When I finally hear her screams I am exhausted, sweaty and filthy with other body fluids, but grinning like a fool. I watch Niall cut the cord, both of us crying. He carefully lifts her into his arms and hurries over to where there is a thing of warm water for her to be washed off in.

Harry is quick to help me with the after birth, not commenting on the nastiness or anything. He just takes the entire thing in stride, much to my relief. 

Louis takes away the filthy towels and Harry wipes me down cleaning up as much of the nasty goo as he can. He wraps a towel around my waist and draped a blanket over me before giving my leg a squeeze and heading up to the driver area to speak with the driver.

Niall returns to my side lowering down our new baby girl. 

She is dressed in a pretty purple outfit and wrapped in a white blanket with her name printed neatly on the side of it. Rosa.

I carefully take her into my arms marveling at the soft, but barely visible hair on top of her head. Her cheeks are adorable squishy looking, her tiny hands are curled into fist. Her nose wiggles a little when I nuzzle it with my own, and her lips twist into what could be called a newborn smile. It amazes me that I had carried her inside of me for 9 months and amazes me even more that I had helped create this beautiful little one.

"It doesn't look like the bus will be working at all for the next couple days. Something about the engine being blown. They have called an ambulance to take Liam and Rosa to the nearest hospital. The fans are under control now with the police here. Everything is going to be okay," Harry assures us, but I hear very little of what he says too wrapped up in my own little world with my perfect little family to care.

Rosa Horan

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave your kudos and comments. They are loved and a great thing to come home to after a rough day.


End file.
